What goes in will come out
by Umi-chii
Summary: He shivers in excitement as his body shakes from the clashing of sensations.


**Dislaimer:** If I own KHR, it'll be the first yaoi manga in WSJ.

**Pairing/Prompt:** D18 - Learning how to give; learning how to take.

**Warning: **Explicit sex between two men. Bondage (handcuffs & blindfold, yes!).

_Written for KHR Fest_

* * *

><p><strong>What goes in will come out<strong>

Dino's grin is widespread; edges of pink lips curled upwards, fangs bared; that's the last thing Hibari sees before darkness overcomes his sight. And as he pulls and tugs, willing the handcuff around his wrists to break by sheer force alone, he snarls, not able to discern the odd feel of apprehension and excitement mixing together in the pit of his stomach. His body tenses up as he feels the bed dips in, the _feel_ of Dino crawling towards him, the sound of rustling clothes shedding piece by piece.

That gleam in such rarely predatory eyes makes him shiver, and this Hibari can't hide at all in spite of what he dictates to his body. A finger teases his knee, right, skin barely touching skin, just a hairbreadth away, the air doing the deed well enough for a finger to twitch involuntarily. It slides up, up, _up_, pausing to trace a faint line on milky white thighs. Then the rest descend, spidery and still teasing, a palm flat against the juncture just between his crotch and his thigh; Hibari hisses, dark eyes snapping to a glare behind the piece of clothing—_his tie_—steel clanking against bedposts.

Dino chuckles, low and soft, promising so much more than what Hibari can think of. That hand so damn near his groin moves; it goes sideward, cupping a firm buttock, squeezing enough to make him bite his lower lip as fingers dig into the crevice of his ass, trailing upwards very _slowly_, nails scratching just slightly yet enough to make Hibari gasp, hips uncontrollably bucking, toes—

"_Ah_!" He gasps again as a hot wetness laves the skin around his nipple, skillfully avoiding the perked nub. Chains slide up and down and tugs forward as his body convulses from just the tongue on his chest, fingers teasing the other nub tenderly, so much different from the ferocious sucking mouth, teeth barely biting.

A hand grabs his length, thumb pressed against the head—_"Nnhh!"—_and hips barely buck yet again as toned legs hold him down. He feels the sudden constriction in his throat, as well as the feeling of those hand torturing him so much with ease, so skillfully, and he nearly bites off his own tongue when a mouth clamps down on a nipple, two fingers pinching the other as he's jerked off rather roughly. Sensations blast off all over him, around him, _inside of him, _nothing but blinding white behind his eyelids. His body shakes more and more, the tremor becoming stronger and wilder as he finally starts to give in, muscles tensing then relaxing, letting his legs be pushed apart.

Hibari is still catching his breath, grabbing little of what remains of his control when he feels the first intrusion. A finger playfully toys with his entrance before pushing in, slick and so warm and so _strong_, forcing through tight muscles and before he can protest another joins in, then another, then he can't do anything anymore but gasp and buck his hips, driving those long fingers deeper into him.

Inside of him they stretch before coming out only to plunge in, process repeating and repeating, each thrust becoming harsher and rougher and he just _can't_ focus on anything other than breathe through escaping gasps and barely inaudible moans that he doubts will stay that way for long. When—_Oh, God, Di_—

Hibari chokes on his scream, back arching off the bed, dragging the tongue toying his rim _up _the underside of his cock, and Dino wastes no time to chastise with a mouth latching onto the head, sucking perfectly and _so very good_. And for the second time he came, the task of breathing properly, of keeping his _being_ collected and controlled too difficult to handle, almost impossible to keep.

"Kyouya," he hears Dino purr, tongue licking his earlobe sensually then nipping the tip between wet lips, and _god_, he can _smell_ his own cum from that mouth, this only stirring his manhood back to stiffness. "_Kyouya,"_ and Dino repeats it again, dragging each syllable as slow as how his mouth descends, leaving soft kisses and rough bites and playful nips here and there until it reaches its destination southward, down, down and _down_. A light peck of the lips on the tip before the weight on the bed shifts, almost disappearing and Hibari thought he can finally breathe properly until the weight returns, only becoming heavier, and Hibari doesn't know at all the sudden thrill going up his spine, tingling his senses all over as excitement yet again coils inside of him. It grips him tight, as tight as that hand gripping the base of his hard-again cock.

Hibari sucks in a deep breath, sounding no less than a hiss, but he knows Dino doesn't miss the meaning of it. A nudge, another hiss, the sound of zippers being pulled down, metal against metal. Fists curled and Hibari doesn't know what to await anymore. _Stop_, he almost cries, but he doesn't for pride still remains in him, still in tact despite what his damn so-called tutor keeps on making him do.

"You see, Kyouya," Dino says, and he can picture that careless smile on that stupid face, so belying of the real terror that lies hidden behind those eyes—"it's not all about taking and taking,"—hard and swift thrust, the unforgiving hardness all he can feel as it fills him entirely, _completely_— "you also,"—and he yells out cries and orders of 'harder' and '_harder!' _and pulls and tugs on the handcuffs around his wrists— "have to learn,"—a grunt and a groan then finally a keen moan, Hibari deaf to whatever Dino's saying as that hardness keeps on thrusting into him, so merciless and hard and so _god damn good, _hands gripping his hips so strongly and so fiercely it bruises.

Hibari screams his throat raw, eyes screwing shut behind the makeshift blindfold and steel handcuffs rattling noisily against the bedposts, lower back completely off the bed as Dino slams home, not a gap remaining between joined limbs. Sticky, warm and now cooling fluid messes his chest, yet he pays it no heed as Dino continues fucking him, ring of muscle clenching tightly around that merciless cock inside, and all he can think about is how damn _marvelous_ it feels sliding in and out of him, filling him, disappearing then coming back to make him yearn for more. Such feeling he has never felt before, he has never _want _to feel before, not in the future, not now, yet it's all he can do as he let Dino conquer him whole—_let Dino own his entire being_.

"_Kyouya_," Dino breathes then he feels hips tensing then shaking, the hands on his hips tightening even more and he felt each ounce of _power _behind it; he revels in this and nothing else, even as Dino empties himself inside of him.

Together, spent, they lie atop each other, Dino nestled between his stretched legs. Silence follows next, constantly broken only by harsh panting. Then, slowly, Hibari feels the slip of cloth from his face, and when he opens his eyes to the sight of Dino staring languidly on his stomach, fingers stained with cum, he almost forgives the Italian man.

"It feels good to give too, doesn't it, Kyouya," Dino says, pushing himself up to get rid of the handcuffs. And before Hibari can pull away to deliver a punch, strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back against a firm chest. The scent of sex is all he can smell, the sting on both his wrists and his ass a little faint, a large, coarse hand rubbing away the redness around his wrists.

This is the first of the next very rare nights of Dino showing his true, darker person to him, and it'll become one of Hibari's even rarer nights to truly let go, to let himself be _owned_ and taken for all that matters now is the sensation and the wild, addictive madness Dino keeps inflicting on him.

_And we dance away the night merrily_

_Voices carried blithely by the wind_

_As envious the angels watch us_

_Making love, just like now_


End file.
